Secerts Of A New World
by amberuni151
Summary: A girl finds an odd book in the city library, marking her as the final of the four who will awaken Sora. Please R&R if you like it! This story is by A. RikuxOC No likie no lookie!
1. The Red Book

Umm…Hi! This is A! I just wanted to apologize for not adding anything Kingdom Hearts until the end, but I had to get the plot set up and stuff…gomen! --; I'm open for suggestions on names and stuff (like how the four people are related to each other). Please R&R if you want to see more!! please also send feedback on my writing style. Like? Dislike? Just tell me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Clifford or Kingdom Hearts.

Claimer: I own the nameless girl character and the librarians character…not that any of that matters.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Wow that was long! Gomen! Now on with the story…!

The clock chimed five. It was nearly closing time at the library. A girl who was flipping through books sighed. _I'll have to hurry and choose _

_one… _she thought. She pulled a Clifford book off the shelf, glanced at it, sighed, and put it back. It was hopeless. All of the books here were for

little kids. She shouldered her backpack and wandered further into the dimly-lit city library. As she neared the back, she noticed a small pile of

books on a homemade wooden bench that looked as if they had been written centuries ago. _Hmm…maybe one of these would be worth _

_reading?_ She wondered. As she began to carefully look through them, she noticed a thin, red, leather-bound book at the bottom of the pile that

caught her attention. None of the other books were this bright, unfaded color. Setting the books she had been looking at down on the bench, she

carefully reached towards it. While moving the books on top of it aside, she caught a glimpse of gold-leaf lettering on he cover before the book

was snatched away. She blinked in surprise and slowly turned to see the hook-nose librarian with the book clasped tightly in her hands. "Excuse

me," The girl spoke softly, "I was just looking at that book. May I please have it back?" The librarian stared at her with wide eyes, while gripping

the book tighter. "I was being careful with it, I know it's very old, I was just looking at it." The girl explained softly. _Why would the librarian not _

_want me to look at that book? It is a library after all, and if it's that fragile, then why don't they keep it in the back room? And just _

_how important can that book be anyway…? _She thought, bewildered. The librarian finally spoke, not relaxing her tight grip on the book, "it be

bad to be messin with magic, young miss." Just then the bell chimed six. The librarian looked up, startled, "you best be out of here, it's nearly

closing." The girl quietly spoke, while shouldering her bag, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to find something interesting to read." She bows slightly to the

librarian, "I should be going then." She then turned to leave. "Wait!" It was the librarian. "Be careful." She said while nodding and edging away.

The girl stared after her. _What was that all about? _She wondered. She shrugged it off as she walked out of the library and disappeared into the

bustling city streets. She did not notice the librarian watching her leave out of the window nor did she hear the librarian speak, "So, the fourth has

arrived. Sora shall indeed awaken. "


	2. Silver Hair

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but it kept crashing when I tried to upload it…so there wasn't much I could do…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…or Sora would be a vampire the entire game…. (When he goes to Halloween town! ) I do however; own the dream that inspired this, and the made-up characters…

Now on with the story…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Amy walked home through the crowded city streets, she wondered what was so special about that

old book anyway. _Well, I can see that it's valuable with the gold-leaf print and all, but is it really that _

_special? There were a whole stack of books like that just laying there. And what was with that _

_librarian anyway? She looked really freaked out after grabbing that book from me, when I hardly even _

_touched it… _She snapped back to reality as someone bumped into her. "Ah! She exclaimed as all her

books went flying out of her backpack and she landed on the ground. "Ow…" she mumbled while

rubbing her sore arm. The boy that had bumped into her offered a hand to help her up, "I'm sorry, I

wasn't watching where I was going." He offered an apologetic smile. She took his hand and he helped

her up. "Ah, no it's okay…" she started to pick up her books and put them in her backpack. When she

straightened up, she noticed he was holding out some books to her. "Here, you dropped these." She

took the books, "Oh. Umm…thank you." She whispered. The boy glanced up at the sky, "It looks like

it's going to rain. You should hurry home." He said with a friendly smile. "Yeah…okay." She agreed

softly. He glanced over at her with a grin, "You sure are quiet, you should talk more."

"Umm…well…I…ah…" she mumbled. "Well, it's okay. By the way, my name's Riku." He offered a

hand to shake. "Ah…well…I'm Amy, it's nice to meet you Riku." As they shook hands, she noticed

he had silver hair. _That's odd;_ she thought _I've never met anyone with silver hair before…but then _

_again, my hair IS pretty red… _she thought, chiding herself for being rude. "I guess I'll see ya round

then." He stated while starting to walk away, still smiling. She nodded in agreement at his retreating

form, then realized she was soaking wet from the rain. She shivered a little and walked quickly home.


	3. Coincidence?

It would be really nice if I got some reviews! I don't know if anyone likes it or not!

Thanks to x.guitarpunk.x for being my first real reviewer!! I really appreciate your support!!

…I will dedicate this chapter to my cat, Alex who has passed away from cancer. - - So I'm really upset right now and the next chapter might not come in awhile. Sorry if this chapter gets depressing near the end or cut short, but its just because of my mood, kay?

**IMPORTANT: **all of my friends and family that do not have accounts on can now anonymously review!! That's all.

**Disclaimer: **sigh as much as I wish I owned it, is as much as it's not mine…

On with the story…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Amy was running around her apartment, franticly trying to get ready for school. She had been doing homework until two in the morning and had overslept. She shoved what she hoped was all her schoolbooks into her bag, grabbed a piece of toast off the counter, and raced out of the apartment yelling out behind her, "Bye mom! See ya after school!" she got a muffled "bye!" as she raced out the door.

_At school a few minutes later…_

Amy sighed as she plopped into her seat. The bell had rung as soon as she had reached the classroom. _Well, at least I made it in time…_ she thought. The teacher stood up at the front of the classroom.

"Class, today we have a new student. I would like you all to meet Riku." _Wait a minute…that boy I met yesterday…his name was Riku! I wonder if it's him…? _She pondered over the answer anxiously for the few seconds before he walked in the door. He smiled at the class, his eyes scanning the room.

Amy sank into her seat. _It was the same boy after all! That's so weird… _she thought. The boy's eyes lightened up when he saw her.

"Now then, could you please take the empty desk beside Amy, and we shall start class." The teacher looked over at Riku inquiringly, and he nodded and took the seat available next to Amy, at the rear of the class. As he walked over and sat down, she could hear some of the preppy girls in her class talking,

"Why does he have to sit next to her? Why not in the desk over here?" The girl pouted, then scoffed, "It's not like she's special." Amy felt her face redden at that comment, and she sank down even further into her chair.

"Hi." He whispered to her as he sat down in the seat next to her and the teacher started the lesson...


	4. School Equals Torture

Hey everyone that reads this and the ONE lovely person that bothers to review!! lol. Wow this was a sorta quick update! ...or not...-- I think I should hold the next chapter ransom for...5 reviews!!! Muahahahaha!!! I am evil!! Tis a Cliffhanger! yay! R&R plzzzzzzzz!!!!!

_**REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!**_ lol, just kidding.-- but please review anyway!

**Disclaimer**: Me no own KH. Got it?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school day went by quickly, and before Amy knew it, it was lunch period. She hurriedly gathered her things and nearly succeeded in bolting out of the classroom as fast as she could possibly get out. Before she could manage to escape her impending torture, the teacher, unbeknownst of her current situation and her need for escape, called Amy to her desk.

"Now Amy, would you be so kind as to show Riku where the lunch room is? Thank you dear." With that, the teacher smiled good-naturedly and went back to grading the papers on her desk, obviously not knowing that Amy's future of torture had been sealed, judging by the looks of hatred the other more popular girls were sending her.

Amy's only chance of escape had been destroyed when the teacher had called her to help the new student, Riku. She hid her eyes under her bangs and nodded slowly, "Y-yes ma'am." The rest of the girls in her class glared at her as she walked to the door at the front of the classroom. She could hear them whispering to each other and felt her face redden.

_It's not like I had a choice…well, there goes my chance of making friends this year…_ she thought dejectedly. She reached the door and glanced behind her. Riku was still at his seat, so she sighed and tilted her head, an indication for him to follow her.

They walked out of the classroom, with its unsuspecting teacher and into the mercifully empty hallway. _Fate must hate me… _Amy sighed to herself; _this is going to be one long day… _She sighed and turned towards Riku, "The lunch room is this way." She informed him with a wave of her free hand in the direction they were going, then turned and started walking.

Riku nodded and hurried to catch up, "Hey, umm, maybe you could show me around, if it's not too much trouble, I don't want to bother you or anything…" He asked blushing slightly, embarrassed, as Amy nodded, blushing as well but successfully hiding it, as she was walking in front of him and he couldn't see her face.

Amy stopped before a set of doors so abruptly that Riku almost ran into her. "We're here." She said softly, her face hidden by her bangs, for fear of her blush to be seen by him. He nodded and they pushed open the doors, to find…


	5. The World is in Chaos

Sorry for the late update!! --;; Merry Christmas, Snowy Season, and Happy Holidays!! . lol!

Ill probably get another chappie in this week cause I have off. Please R&R!!! I really appreciate it!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happened last chapter:

…_they pushed open the doors, to find…_

The room was in chaos, the tables that students would have eaten their lunches at were splintered around the room, the plastic chairs were bent and twisted as if they had been made that way, and coating the room was an impenetrable darkness.

Amy gasped and dropped her bag, and all its contents came spilling out. Neither of them noticed it then, but an ancient, red leather-bound book came tumbling out of her bag as well.

"Wha-what happened here?" she asked shakily, turning her head to Riku as if he was the cause of this penetrating darkness that seemed to be swallowing the room. Riku was, however, absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Not this world too! We need Sora more than ever now…" He mumbled angrily, more to himself than to her. "Riku…do you know what's going on?" She asked, dreading the answer. He paused, as if in deep thought, then turned to her, "There are creatures called heartless, they live off the darkness in people's hearts, and there is darkness in every heart…" he turned away from her then, leaving her to wonder about the rest of that story.

Not knowing what else to do, she began to put all the fallen books back into her bag, but paused when she came across the strange, red, leather-bound book that looked centuries old, that she had seen at the library on that fateful day when she was marked as the forth of those who would awaken Sora.

She paused and looked at it, unsure of how she had it, then slowly placed it in her bag with the rest of her books. She slowly stood up with her bag, turning to Riku. "So…what happens now?" she asked bravely, but her voice betrayed her fear. "We get out of here, as quickly as possible." Riku replied curtly.

He raised his hand in front of him, and a sword appeared out of thin air. "This is in case the heartless show up." Riku explained. Amy nodded, she had no way of fighting these creatures after all, Riku was the only one that could fight them if they showed up, which they undoubtedly would.

"Wait." Said Riku, turning to her, "You have a book…let me see it." Amy's eyes grew wide as she remembered the red book that now lay in her bag. She quickly opened her bag and drew the book out. "Its as I thought then," Riku smirked, "It seems you are the one after all. The last of four."


	6. The Long awaited has Arrived

Sooo sorry for not updating sooner!! I was soo braidead but my mom forced me to write this chappie, so you can thank her… lolz Well, on with the show!!! Oh, and please R&R!!!

**Disclaimer: **Do I need one every chapter?

Ch.6 The Long-awaited has Arrived

-------------------------------------------

The waves crashed gently down on the soft white sand. A light, carefree breeze ruffled the girl's hair about, blowing it playfully and making it dance in her eyes. She giggled softly and tucked her red bangs loosely behind one ear.

Her attempt at controlling it, however, was fruitless, as it just blew back into her line of vision, whipping softly across her face in the light wind.

The redhead giggled again, and gazed out at the waves, gently lapping the shore. Kairi stood, watching the glowing radiance of the sunset on the island fade, melting into a shimmering blanket of stars that wrapped the sky.

_There's not as many as there used to be,_ she mused, face to the sky, _Sora…we need you now more than ever. Riku…hurry._

Kairi looked to the side, as if directly at her, and seemed to say something, but her words were lost to the blinding white that suddenly swept her away, back to reality. Or so she thought.

But, in reality, she was in the headquarters of a certain organization…and they were just as surprised as she was.

"Wh…where am I?" Amy groaned, clutching her aching head. The last she remembered, she was back in the cafeteria with Riku.

She shook her head in annoyance of not being able to remember what happened. She somehow knew that it was important, and she would need the knowledge later.

Amy sighed. Well, what a drag. Here she had almost found a friend, very nearly gone on adventure, and now here she was. Most likely she was dead, if she was to judge by her surroundings.

Everything was white, and an eerie silence filled the air as Amy cautiously peeked around from where she had 'landed' on the floor.

_Maybe I can figure a way out of here_. She mused. With that thought, she stood up and started to pace the room.

"A crack in the wall…something, anything that will tell me this is real." She whispered, more to herself than to anyone else that might happen to be there.

Amy heard a slight rustling noise coming from behind her, and swirled around to face whatever it was.

…But nothing was there. She blinked in confusion, _I could've sworn that I heard fabric...unless whoever it is, is hiding. _

With that thought, she called out commandingly, "Come out. I know you are there, whoever you are." The last part of her speech came out in a whisper.

There was another rustle and a swish of what was unmistakably fabric to her right, and she slowly turned to face it.

"Yo." A redhead with a black cloak smirked at her, leaning against the far wall. He was tall, and seemed to be older than she was.

"What is this place? Why am I here? Who are you?" the questions flowed out of her like water, she couldn't stop them before she had actually said them. She quickly snapped her mouth shut to avoid asking any more questions.

The redhead chuckled, "Curious, are we? First, this place is where we nobodies call home. Second, I have no idea. Third, I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" He smirked at Amy, as if he knew something she didn't know, and wasn't going to tell her.

"Okay, _Axel, _then why are you here?" she asked smugly, a little put out to be messed with by a stranger that called himself a nobody._ I bet he has a LOT of self confidence. _She thought, barely suppressing a snicker.

He looked sour at his smart-alek attitude being turned back on him. "No reason. Just happened to pass by." He muttered, unconvincingly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what will happen next? will they be friends? Or try to kill eachother? Who knows!


	7. Mysterious Dreams

This one will be a continuation of the last chappie, gomen for the long wait!!! ;;

I'll try to make each chapter longer so there is more to read…please R&R!!!

((I would recommend listening to Kingdom Hearts music while reading this if you have it…))

**Last Time:**

He looked sour at his smart-alek attitude being turned back on him. "No reason. Just happened to pass by." He muttered, unconvincingly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy raised her eyebrow, unconvinced. "Really?" She questioned. "Then you must know how to get out of here, right?"

Axel sighed, "Listen. I'm not exactly on good terms with the others, so keep me out of this." With that he turned away and started to disappear into a dark portal.

"H-hey! Wait!" Amy said, jumping when the portal appeared. She started to run in after him, knowing this to be her only possibility of escape.

Unfortunately for her, Axel didn't notice her, due to his rush to leave, and she was left alone in that room.

"Now what?" Amy grumbled, "It's not like anyone else is going to randomly pop up out of nowhere like he did."

Ironically, as she said this, another black portal opened to her left, and out stepped none other than Riku.

Riku scanned the room quickly, and upon spotting Amy, froze. "What…what are you doing here?" Riku asked, alarmed. "In fact, you just disappeared…" He trailed off, staring at something—or someone behind her.

"Diz." Riku greeted. "We can proceed with the plan now, I trust?" the man called Diz asked. "Yes…we can." Riku agreed.

"Ano…can you please tell me what's going on?" Amy asked timidly, looking from one to the other in confusion.

Diz and Riku looked at each other. Diz cleared his throat, "I think you should tell her yourself, Riku. I will help explain the technical matters."

Riku looked hesitant, but agreed anyway. "Okay. But first let's go to your lab Diz. There we can talk." Diz nodded in agreement, and made another dark portal appear.

Amy looked the portal over warily before entering after Riku and before Diz, who was keeping it open.

The lab was a dimly-lit room filled with flat-screen computers on the walls and chemicals bubbling in test tubes.

Diz walked over to one of the computers and clicked a few buttons, making a hologram of a small dark figure appear. He turned to Riku, "It would be best to start at the beginning, I think."

Riku nodded and turned to Amy. "The heartless…feed of the darkness in people's hearts." He gestured to the hologram, "That heartless is called a Shadow. It is the most common type of heartless."

"There are many different kinds of heartless, but they are all the same. They are those without hearts." Riku explained.

Diz clicked a few more buttons, and the hologram disappeared, to be replaced by a tall white creature everything like the heartless was not.

Riku sighed, "And this," He gestured to the tall white creature, "is a nobody. A dusk, to be precise. They also have no hearts, so don't let them fool you into thinking they do."

Amy nodded, digesting the information quickly. _So these creatures in my dreams…they are real…_

Diz then clicked some more keys, and that hologram was replaced by a 14-year old brown haired boy, who appeared to be sleeping.

"And this….is Sora." Riku said, with difficulty. "Sora?" Amy asked, "The keyblade master from my dreams?" She whispered.

Riku and Diz blinked at each other, "You had dreams about Sora?" Riku asked, "Tell me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun Dun Dunnnnnn!!! Yay!! XD it was ok though, right?


	8. Swords, Sheilds, and Staffs

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, blah blah, and I DO own Amy's character, so ask before you steal…XP

**Last time:**

_Riku and Diz blinked at each other, "You had dreams about Sora?" Riku asked, "Tell me." _

* * *

Amy fidgeted nervously. "Well, I guess you could put it that way. It's sort of like some one just showed him to me and told me who he was." She looked at them apprehensively, "Is that bad?" Riku looked startled but replied immediately, "No! In fact, it's a good thing. The person who was telling you about him was probably his or Kairi's nobody." 

"This makes everything so much easier," Diz explained from the computer, while typing rapidly. "Now we don't have to explain everything, because you already know it." Amy nodded understandingly. "We should be going then." Riku said, moving towards the door that Amy hadn't noticed when she had scanned the room. "Excuse me, but, um…where are we going exactly?" Amy asked.

"Just to Hallow Bastion." Riku said casually, "So we can teach you how to fight the heartless." Amy swallowed nervously, "So…I have to fight them too?" Riku chuckled, "Why not? Better you learn how to fight now than be killed later." Amy winced at the irony of that statement. "I guess your right then." She warmly replied.

_At Hallow Bastion Training Grounds…_(I don't know I made that up ok? -.-)

"All right. Now you must choose a weapon that suits you to fight with." Riku explained. "There are three main types of weapons: swords, shields, and staffs." Amy nodded, "I know that, but I really can't fight with any of those." She glanced down at her feet, "I can't do any magic and I'm weak as a twig." Riku looked over at her, bemused. "Well that's what we're here for, isn't it?" He asked teasingly.

Amy blushed, "Right then…I guess I'll try the sword." She looked over at him, "Unless…that's your profession." She smirked at him. "In fact, it is." Riku grinned at her. "But what's the harm in trying?" He handed her a practice blade, "Here, let's see how good you are." Amy reached for the handle of the blade and almost dropped it when Riku let go. "Oof! That's heavy!" She cried out, the practice blade slipping out of her hand and landing on her foot. "Owwww!" She winced and pulled her foot out from under it.

Riku chuckled at her mishap, and called over "And that was only a _practice_ blade, the real thing is three times heavier." She grumbled "And how come your so strong? Show-off…" Riku just grinned at her and passed her the staff. "I think you should try this one next…" he smiled knowingly.

Amy grabbed the staff without looking at it. Surprisingly, it was light in her hands as a downy feather from an owl might be. "I think I like this one better." She announced, rolling her eyes. Riku smirked "I would expect so. The only thing wrong now is that you have no magical abilities whatsoever, and I know only the most basic of spells to teach you."

"Well isn't that wonderful?" an unknown voice echoed down to them. "A mage with no spells? Well, I can fix that in a jiffy!" Riku looked up. "Hello Merlin," He called, "Back from Twilight Town so soon?" An wrinkly old man appeared next to Amy as he spoke, "Yes, we can do no more there at the moment I am afraid." Amy jumped at the old man's sudden appearance. "How did you get there?" She asked apprehensively.

"Oh, just used a bit of magic, not that hard, of course. I could teach it to you, that is, if you wish to be a mage…?" He asked inquiringly. Amy nodded vigorously, "Yes, I would like to be a mage, that is if you don't mind teaching me, sir." Merlin laughed and smiled warmly "Of course I don't mind teaching you, in fact, I would be delighted to teach you all there is to being a mage!"Amy could barely control her excitement, "Thank you very much Merlin, sir. That is, if you don't mind me calling you Merlin." The old man chuckled a bit and replied "Of course I don't mind. And I can start to teach you whenever you're ready."

* * *

Bleah….I don't want to write more yet…so here….I hope you liked it! Sorry for the long update time…-.- well, next chapter should be her training so yeah….I'll write it later, because the faster I level on Maplestory, the faster I will write these chapters! 


	9. Learning Magic

_Secrets of a New World Chapter 9_

Last Time

_The old man chuckled a bit and replied "Of course I don't mind. And I can start to teach you whenever you're ready."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy did a little half-jump for her hardly contained joy. _I'm finally going to learn magic! _Her stomach was twisting itself into millions of tiny knots that made up the one big knot that used to be her stomach, but was now a living creature. One that was ready to burst free from its confinements and take to the skies, to fly as free as a bird. And all she had to do was to learn how. With magic.

"Could you teach me now?" She burst out, unable to stand the pressure that had built up inside her for so long, that one little fantasy that had become reality.

"Of course! Let us start with the basics then." He flicked his wand and a stream of fire shot out of it. Amy stared wide eyed at it, as it slowly burned itself out in midair. "W-wow…"

The old wizard chuckled, "Just focus on the feeling of power growing at the base of your staff, then channel it out. Go on, give it a try." Amy nodded, a bit nervous. Closing her eyes, she began to envision in her mind power flowing through her body to the base of the staff clutched tightly in her hand.

She opened her eyes as the staff erupted in flames. She cried out and dropped it, clutching her burnt hand. Merlin reacted at once, putting out the magical flames with a blizzard spell and using curega on her burnt hand.

"Hmm, most interesting…" Merlin said, before Amy had a chance to open her mouth to apologize for failing. "This can only mean one thing, you know." He said, looking over at Riku, "A weapon has chosen her already, and it wants to be used." Riku looked startled, then realization dawned on his face.

"The book! Of course!" He then reached into Amy's forgotten backpack and pulled out said red book with gold lettering. Riku handed it over to Amy, smiling.

Amy smiled back, hesitantly, accepting the book. She looked down at it, reading he inscription in gold on the cover. '_Scripture of Light_' _I wonder…if this was used by a powerful mage once… _She reverently opened the cover, smoothing out the aged pages as she flipped through it. There were incantations of spells on each page, and as she continued to flip through it, the spells grew more complex and intricate.

She looked up at Merlin questioningly, and he nodded at her unspoken question. "Try the first one." He prompted string intently at her. Amy flipped back carefully to the first page, more excited now than nervous.

She traced the incantation with her finger as she silently mouthed the words. She stretched out her hand and a sphere of energy began to form in it, growing as she continued the spell, and was the size of a beach ball before she threw it at one of the training dummies, which was crushed by the impact.

Amy smiled at her accomplishment, pleased that she could control it, even if it was only one spell. She looked over at Riku, smiling. He smirked at her with a look on his face that said '_I told you so_'. Amy stuck her tongue out at him, still smiling. He just silently laughed at her, so she turned away and crossed her arms.

Merlin chuckled at them, which made them both blush. Amy hid behind her bangs and Riku looked away.

"Now that you have mastered controlling your magic, I do not think I need to guide you any longer. You can use the spell you learned at will by focusing your magical energy and reciting the spell's power word, or its name. That, I presume, will be the same for all the other spells you may learn." Merlin smiled at her, then turned to Riku and said,

"I will be at my house, here in Hollow Bastion if you need me." With a smile and a wave, Merlin disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving Amy and Riku alone.

That's all I can think of right now, sorry peeps! I actually wrote this awhile ago, but forgot I did ;; hehehe…. Well, here it is now! Expect another chapter by Christmas, or maybe sooner, like Thanksgiving. Well, ya never know! Just remind me, cause I might forget. xp


End file.
